Fluid delivery systems are used to transfer fluids, for example lubrication oil, fuel, diesel exhaust fluid, etc., in machines associated with various applications such as, agriculture, construction, and the like. A typical fluid delivery system includes a tank, a pump, and a filter assembly. The pump is used to transfer fluid from the tank via the filter assembly. The fluid stored in the tank may contain contaminants that may damage one or more components of a machine. Therefore, the filter assembly is provided which includes at least one filter element that filters the contaminants from the fluid. In order to obtain a desired level of filtration, the fluid may be recirculated through the filter element.
For reference, U. S. publication number 2014/0021118 discloses a fuel filtration system, a filter exchange module, and a method of replacing fuel filters. The fuel filtration system includes an electric pump, a filter assembly, and one or more conduits for fluidly connecting the electric pump and the filter assembly in series with a fuel tank to define a kidney filtration loop.